


The Old World

by Blacecam



Series: Talons of Phoenix [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure, Baggi, F/F, F/M, Forming friendship, Jaggi, Journey, M/M, Maccao, Other, Rathalos - Freeform, Wroggi, monster hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacecam/pseuds/Blacecam
Summary: Split-Claws never even thought he'd make it this far. Never once in his pathetic Jaggi life has he thought he would become the eldest in the pack. At least the oldest Jaggi. Yet he was still a year and a half away from officially becoming a Great Jaggi. Though with Boulder being the leader that would have probably been the end of his life. But Split-Claws didn't care. His life was never worth anything. And now that he was being carried away in the talons of a Rathalos to his certain demise, it only proved his point. As Split-Claws closed his eyes, the fate he was so sure off took an unexpected turn.
Series: Talons of Phoenix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the first three chapters + prologue written but I'm kind of focusing on my other series more.  
> So don't expect a lot of updates until I have more time and motivation for this book.

Prologue

“Who are we meeting?” The words echoed off the wide tunnel walls ominously. “An old friend.” Lightseeker replied nonchalantly. The White Fatalis’ dark orange gaze was fixed to the end of the tunnel.

Suncrown couldn’t help but huff at his lack of information. _Vital information._ “He knows what he’s doing.” whispered Lance behind him. The Glavenus and his brother Pyrosis followed closely behind them. Lightseeker lashed his long tail in acknowledgement. Lance whimpered sheepishly. Suncrown rolled his eyes.

Lightseeker was probably the most well-known wyvern in the Old World. Yes, the Old World. Though many believe the New World is just a myth created by Elder Dragons. When one of these powerful wyverns is close to death they go there to die. Or at least when they are able to. _How can you be so stubborn that you think this continent is the only one that exists?_ Still, this continent is known as the Old World. _More proof that there’s something out there!_

As they got closer to the end of the tunnel, Suncrown got increasingly nervous. “Can’t you at least tell us what wyvern we are meeting? “ “You’ll see.” Lightseeker snarled, his low voice seemed more menacing as his words echoed off the walls. The tunnel was pitch black except the red glowing veins concealing the deadly weapon under the White Fatalis’ scales. A mixture of lightning and dragon blight. “A wyvern of many words.” Suncrown growled frustrated. The yellow feathers on top of his head ruffled as he felt the glaring gaze of the Elder Dragon on him. “Show some respect!” Lightseeker snapped furiously. Suncrown couldn’t help himself. “To whom?” He replied smugly. It was definitely his position as Lightseeker’s second-in-command that had boosted his confidence. Even though he was just a Great Maccao. Not that he would outlive him but the thought of Suncrown having just the slightest possibility of leading the Phoenix one day was more than enough for him to brag to his brothers. At least the ones that are still alive. _Yep, Maccao youth is brutal._

“Both.” Lightseeker growled. Something in his low-pitched voice made Suncrown shiver. _That’s definitely a warning._ “Shouldn’t we be a bit more quiet?” The Great Maccao whispered, his voice starting to shake. Lightseeker huffed. “Don’t worry, he already knows we’re here.” Suncrown gulped. “That’s not worrysome.” The White Fatalis lashed his long tail. “Quiet now! Let me do the talking.”

Suncrown suddenly felt more exposed as they left the tunnel and entered a massive hollow. Lightseeker signalled his following wyverns to stop. Suncrown wouldn’t get his legs to move anyways. Something about this ominous silence made his scales crawl. The seemingly never-ending emptiness of this room filled his veins with thread.

“Hey, Caveshaper, my dear old friend!” Lightseeker roared loudly. Suncrown shifted nervously. Suddenly, an uncomfortable noise filled the hollow. It sounded like a thousand claws scraping against stone.

_Why does it have to be so dark in here? I feel like something’s watching me. Who am I kidding? Something IS watching us._

“I’m sorry if we interrupted your nap!” Lightseeker chuckled. _I hope they are friends._ “Lightsssseeker, is that youuuu?” Suncrown tensed.

The voice seemed to come from everywhere. “It is, my friend. How are you?” Lightseeker asked amused. The noise appeared again. “Youuu are not alone.” The strange wyvern, whose name supposedly was Caveshaper, replied. “Don’t worry, Caveshaper. These wyverns are my followers. They are in just as much awe as I am.”

Caveshaper hissed, the sound of claws scraping on the stone walls made Suncrown’s feathers stand on edge. “It’s been a while.” Lightseeker exclaimed. “Ccccertainlyyyyy.” Suspicion edging the stranger’s voice. “Don’t worry, old friend. Don’t you trust your old comrads?” “Thhhhhey are dead.” Caveshaper hissed, showing no emotion in his voice.

“Except for us! You could be just as famous if you left the Speartip Crag everyone once in a while.” Lightseeker continued nonchalantly. _Very respectful, Lightseeker!_

A sudden breaking noise caught Suncrown off guard. The broken off stone landed somewhere beneath them. _Is there a cliff in here?_ “Whhhat do you wanttt?” Caveshaper sounded increasingly suspicious. Suncrown felt the breeze created by Lightseeker’s lashing tail. “Well, I do have one question…” The White Fatalis admitted slyly. “Sssssspit it out!” Suncrown shivered. _This Caveshaper wyvern doesn’t seem happy about our visit!_ “Or more like a favour.” The strange wyvern huffed loudly. “Can you show us the way to the New World?”

Silence.

Suncrown was pretty sure everyone could hear his rapid heartbeat.

Suddenly, the strange noise of claws scraping filled the hollow once again. Only this time it seemed louder and faster.

The Great Maccao was pretty sure he heard massive claws grip rocks, breaking some. A flash of bright, bloody red appeared and vanished in a matter of a heartbeat. A strong wind almost knocked Suncrown over. Whatever lives in here, it is massive!

“Excusssse meeeee?” Caveshaper hissed forcefully. “What’s the problem, old friend? You’ve been there before.” Lightseeker replied calmly. “Wouldn’t youuu know the waaay to the New Worrrrld?” “It is purely instinctual. You are the only one who ever went to the New World and came back! Do you know how much power you hold with this knowledge? Yet you waste it by hiding in this cave!” Lightseeker snarled, the glowing red veins pulsing as new ones managed to light themselves up enough to be visible.

“Power! Thhhat is all you ever wanted!” Caveshaper hissed furiously. Even Lightseeker seemed to get increasingly frustrated. “You don’t know what I’m doing! My intentions are to bring peace to the Old World!” The White Fatalis roared loudly, his red veins pulsing dreadfully. Caveshaper huffed quietly. “But at what cost? With what outcome?” The strange wyvern whispered more to himself.

“You can’t stop me! Even if you don’t tell us where the New World is! I’ll find the way!” Suncrown shivered due to Lightseeker’s threatening growl.

Suddenly something rushed forward. Suncrown hissed in pain as massive, piercing teeth dug their way through his barbed tail. A paralyzing sensation made its way throughout his body but Suncrown managed to pry his tail out of the attacker’s fangs before collapsing on the ground. Suncrown could only guess if Lance and Pyrosis got also as lucky as him. A shattering crack followed by bright moonlight shook the Great Maccao as he twitched on the cold, stoney ground. Lightseeker flew towards the hole that he had just blasted through the stone ceiling. A flash of white and red scales and a huge gaping mouth filled with a pair of massive fangs and a smaller row of teeth was the last thing Suncrown saw before it brutally closed shut around Lightseeker’s body.

His last memory was of the White Fatalis’ wing tips sticking motionlessly out of a row of dangerous fangs and a pair of glowing, blood red eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who came back from the dead! Well jokes aside I just kinda lost interest in this account because I have been busy with my personal life. I decided to delete my other story as I don't feel like translating it all from German but eh.  
> I have been working on this story tho so I can basically publish all the chapters I've gotten done so far right now!

Chapter 1

“You need to watch after your brothers, Split-Claws!”

Split-Claws rolled his eyes. “Is that just to increase the chances of getting me killed or have you actually started to care about your sons, father?” The Jaggi replied sarcastically. That earned him a threatening growl from the pack leader, Boulder. He was the father to pretty much all of the pack. And Split-Claws was the oldest son which put a lot of unwanted attention on him. As if having a literal split claw didn’t make him receive a few curious glances. _Oh what a creative name I have…_

Suddenly a gray tail appeared in Split-Claws’ vision. The young bird wyvern ducked just in time to avoid having his head impaled by an Aptonoth’s tail spike. Split-Claws glanced again in his father’s direction. The disappointment in Boulder’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed by his eldest son. _Well, he still wants me dead._ Boulder suddenly dashed forward stabbing his long claw into a decently grown Aptonoth’s side. _That’s the target!_

Split-Claws shook his head. He was pretty sure that the more a Jaggi gets closer to his full size the more they start to disobey the pack leader. Or maybe it was just his attitude. _Who knows?_ Split-Claws looked around him. Maybe he’d find a young Aptonoth he could kill and eat alone. Boulder wasn’t really in favour of sharing with his eldest son.

A sudden flash of red interrupted him. One of his younger brothers carelessly pushed through the running and panicking herd. Split-Claws watched as his tiny and thin body got caught under an Aptonoth’s heavy feet and trampled by all the following herbivores. The older Jaggi barely even cared. Maybe he would’ve felt a little grief if casualties during hunts weren’t a regular occurrence. _Who was that? Redscales? Sprinter?_ No. He was sure Sprinter was older than that one. _Whatever._

Finally, a young Aptonoth calf ran into his field of vision. Split-Claws slowed down a little bit, his prey never leaving his concentrated eyes. He carefully dodged the herd’s thumping feet until he was in range of the calf. “SPLIT-CLAWS! THAT’S NOT THE TARGET! GET YOUR-“

Boulder gasped in shock as a huge shadow appeared over his eldest son. Split-Claws felt strong talons close around his middle as he was hoisted in to the air. He watched in horror as his family members shrank, his heart beating rapidly. _This is it! I’m going to die!_ Split-Claws took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Of all the ways he imagined he would die being carried off by a Rathalos wasn’t quite how the Jaggi thought he’d find his end.

Though it was what he should have expected. It happened all the time. To Crane, Tooth, Freckle, Tooth the second ( _Honestly what made him think that Tooth is a good name?_ ), Quick just to name a few. Oh yeah, his clutchmate Short-Tail also died this way. His other two, same-aged brothers, Sharp-Teeth and Strong-Legs, got killed by a Lagiacrus during the same hunt. _I miss them a little bit._ As his clutchmates they were probably the only ones he got somewhat close to. The Jaggias are also nice. They don’t go hunting and are only there to raise the young.

Split-Claws also had a sister in his clutch. Though Lavender-Scales moved to the desert pack. Something unheard of in the Jaggi lifestyle. Boulder certainly didn’t approve of this. Well, he thought she’d been kidnapped at first so he invaded their territory. That day Split-Claws found his weak spot.

A Jaggia named Apache who lived in the desert pack. Split-Claws felt his cheeks heat up, followed by a pang of grief deep inside his heart. _I’m pathetic._ There was no chance he’d ever get to see her again… especially now that he was being carried off to his certain demise.

Another thought crossed his mind. _Eagle…_ Boulder’s first born and the only one of Split-Claws’ brothers who has reached adulthood. Who became a Great Jaggi. The older wyvern had always felt like his only friend. It had been an honor to be so close to one of Boulder’s first clutch. Split-Claws himself was in the third clutch. He remembered Eagle’s strong-willed, confident and funny personality. Nostalgia hit him like a Duramboros’ tail. Split-Claws remembered the evenings spent with Eagle joking about Boulder’s terrible name choices for his children. Or the times they snuck out at night to hunt Kelbi.

Split-Claws also remembered the day he died. _Or rather…was killed._ It was Eagles eighth hatchday. Not like anyone cares about anyone or their hatchday but your eighth hatchday was the most important date of your life _. If you’d make it this far._ When a Jaggi turns eight he is officially classified as a Great Jaggi. And as a Great Jaggi he poses a threat to the pack leader. Usually they run away and leave the territory to do whatever but Boulder does not tolerate any other Great Jaggi in his life. So the moment Eagle stepped out of his sleeping cave and probably wanted leave their den with a funny remark he had Boulder’s claws buried deep in his throat.

 _He didn’t even get an honourable death. Just our father’s claws jabbed through his wind pipe._ Everyone had watched this happen. Split-Claws still vividly remembered Boulder turning his head towards him and giving him a meaningful look that screamed ‘ _That’ll be you if you don’t manage to die before that!’_ Split-Claws suppressed a shiver. _Seems like he got his wish granted, ‘cause dying is EXACTLY what I’m doing now! Or maybe not now but soon, right?_ _Right?_

The six and a half year old Jaggi felt his kidnapper’s talons pressed gently but tightly into his belly. Split-Claws reluctantly opened his eyes. The seemingly endless fall he would be in for if the Rathalos decided that he wouldn’t be worth feeding to his children made Split-Claws’ stomach want to twist and turn until every last drop of its contents found its way outside his gullet. _Where in Fatalis’ name am I?_ The snow-white coloured land under them and the chilly air suggested that they were flying over the Tundra. Split-Claws turned his head and watched his home get smaller every wing flap. He was sure that they were being followed a Pink Rathian but the Jaggi couldn’t care less at the moment.

 _How long have I been zoned out? And how far did this idiot fly to get food if his nest is on the other side of the Tundra?_ Split-Claws squinted up at his captor. The Rathalos didn’t seem like he was leading a hard life. Well, of course he was an apex predator but it’s not like Rathalos were the only one of those. Not a single sign of damage marked the beige scales of his belly.

Then Split-Claws noticed the red band around his tail. _Oh great…a member of that weird Phoenix organisation. I guess they’re still around even after their boss died. But how can you top a White Fatalis? What a joke._ Split-Claws decided if this Rathalos was going to eat him or feed him to his children he would at least make him feel bad about it.

“Alright, buddy. What made you fly all the way over the Tundra _just_ to get a snack, smarty-scales?” Smugness flooded through Split-Claws’ bones as he heard the Rathalos huff in annoyance. “Not very talkative, huh? Man, I feel you! Where I come from, no one really cared about each other. Did your girlfriend tell you to fly all this way? Yikes, I wouldn’t want to be in that kind of relationship. Not that I know anything about relationships of course! Haha, us Jaggis don’t really get any kind of romance. Not that that’s a pity! I’m pretty sure I’m related to-“

“Shut up!” The Rathalos growled annoyed. Split-Claws held in a laugh as he felt proud of his skill to annoy others at the same time. “That’s not very nice. Oh, I’m also kind of rude, aren’t I? I didn’t even ask you your name!” “Madder.” The Rathalos tightened his grip on Split-Claws. “And if you don’t stop talking I’m going to kill you.” _Isn’t that what I’m here for?_ “To be honest I’m annoying myself a little.” Split-Claws admitted grimly. “But wait! What do you mean with ‘ _I’m going to kill you’_? Was that not going to happen?” Madder didn’t respond. _Alright then, keep your secrets._

A sudden movement made Split-Claws jolt awake. _How long have I been sleeping?_ The Jaggi looked around. The sun was just about to set, tainting the surrounding sky with red and purple colours. But Split-Claws didn’t recognize the land around him. Madder was flying a lot lower than before. Also there were other flying wyverns following them.

Split-Claws blinked and yawned. There was the Pink Rathian he saw before and a Seregios which are definitely a rare sighting from where Split-Claws came from. _Rare sighting? Nah, they don’t really fly to our side of the Tundra._ Both of them also seemed to have something in their talons. Or someone. Split-Claws squinted, barely making out a patch of amber scales between the Pink Rathian’s feet. He turned his attention towards the Seregios. There was definitely something blue in his talons. _Weird._

Suddenly Madder dove into the trees, many branches clawing at Split-Claws’ side. He clenched his jaws and eyes shut. “Would you mind flying a little bit more careful?” Split-Claws growled not really expecting a response. He didn’t get one. Or maybe someone would call dropping him in a small clearing surrounded by high trees and bushes an appropriate response. Split-Claws landed with a huff as the air was painfully pushed out of his lungs.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Madder was nowhere to be seen. He could only hear multiple pairs of wings flapping busily just over the strange forest. Split-Claws heaved himself to his feet.

And just a few heartbeats later two other wyverns were dropped onto the grass next to him. Split-Claws recognized the amber scales of a Wroggi. The strange bird wyvern had his eyes closed shut and was shivering from head to tail. _Is that what a seizure looks like?_

“What is going on here?! Who are you two?” A Baggi appeared in his field of vision. The blue-scaled wyvern eyed Split-Claws ominously before sniffing at the Wroggi, who had at least stopped shivering.

A sudden rustle in the bushes around him took Split-Claws’ attention. He narrowed his eyes as an unfamiliar wyvern stuck his head out of the bushes. It had a reddish brown scaled head that was growing a row of bright yellow feathers forming something that almost resembled a crown. Split-Claws had never seen anything so ridiculous. _Is that what a Maccao looks like?_

“Come on, guys! We need to get out of here!” The strange Maccao whispered loudly. “Yeah right! There’s no way-“ “That’s literally our only option.” Split-Claws scoffed as he was interrupted by the Baggi who was still trying to get the Wroggi to stand up. _Excuse me?!_ “OUR only option? Last time I checked I didn’t even know you guys existed. I’m not going to team up with any of-“ “Just follow me! We can talk about things once we get out of here!”

The Wroggi finally opened his eyes staring at the others with a panicked expression. Another pair of wings seemed to have joined the wyverns up in the sky. Split-Claws let out a frustrated growl before running towards the others. A spark of excitement lit up the Maccao’s big eyes before he turned around and sprinted through the forest.

Split-Claws could barely keep up between getting caught in the undergrowth and generally not being used to running full speed in a busy forest. His ‘companions’ seemed to have similar struggles, especially the Baggi. A furious growl could be heard far behind them. _If that’s not Madder I’m going to let these lunatics believe my tail can spit fire! Actually, sounds like a fun idea if I’m going to be stuck with them._

Split-Claws took a moment to examine the other bird wyverns. The Wroggi seemed to have no indication of any major fights as he looked rather healthy. The Baggi on the other claw looked a bit more whimpy and agile. Even though they were, judging by their size, about the same age as Split-Claws, he was sure that they would pose no threat to him.

The Maccao turned his head quickly left and right, a frown starting to appear on his ridiculous face. “Where are we going?” The Baggi asked loudly. “Uhm…it should be here somewhere!” The Maccao claimed, looking around frantically. Split-Claws barely resisted the urge to scoff. _Somewhere around here?_ “I feel like if I’m supposed to trust you, you should at least know where you want us to go!” Split-Claws yelled after him.

“Alright Grumpy-Scales, he is our only chance of survival.” The Jaggi turned around only to be met with a look that was smug and challenging at the same time. _Watch your tongue, Baggi!_

“Stop!” Split-Claws almost tripped over his own feet as he stumbled over the slippery leaves. _What is it now, Maccao?_

And in order to complete the picture of absolute ridiculousness, the Maccao jumped on to the tip of his tail, glanced to his right and leaped through a row of bushes. Split-Claws swallowed a laugh and followed the feathered wyvern into a seemingly abandoned Azuros den. _I can take on an Azuros…probably._

The Maccao took a deep breath before smiling to himself. “It’s been a while since I’ve been here. Father’s not been letting me out of his sight lately.” _Blah blah, tell me something worth caring about._ “Alright Maccao, what’s going on here?” The other two bird wyverns appeared behind him. He turned towards him, a huge smile plastered on his ridiculous face.

“We should introduce ourselves to each other first! My name is Sundrop!” _Introduce ourselves? Like I’m planning to be nice to ANY of you._ The Baggi lifted his chin as he glanced at the others with an insufferable look. _Great._ “My name is Icicle.” A certain hint of superiority in his voice made Split-Claws blood boil with hatred. “I’m Frog.” The Wroggi whispered shyly as he stared at his salamander-like paws.

Then everyone turned to look at Split-Claws. The Jaggi narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. “Split-Claws.” He growled trying to sound as threatening as possible. It seemed to only work on Frog, whose eyes widened in fear. Sundrop looked even more excited as wyvernly possible and Icicle glanced at Split-Claws’ claws and chuckled. _Don’t think these claws won’t be stuck in your throat if you keep acting this way, Baggi!_ Split-Claws resorted to ignoring the blue-scaled wyvern.

“Is that it? Can I leave now?” He huffed annoyed. But a sudden jolt of realisation surged through his body. _And go where? I’m not going to survive the Tundra._ “Of course not, stupid. My-“

“CALL ME STUPID _ONE_ MORE TIME!” Split-Claws roared, taking a few steps towards the Maccao. Icicle pushed himself between the two. “Woah there! No one’s killing anyone, okay? Even though I have to agree with him. You are pretty stupid.” _THAT’S IT!_

Split-Claws launched himself on top of Icicle, who was definitely caught off guard by the sudden violence, and was so close to stabbing the Baggi through his stupid gullet if it wasn’t for Sundrop holding him back. Icicle made a gurgling sound in the back of his throat which made Split-Claws push him away in disgust.

“Don’t you dare spit at me!” He hissed furiously. The Jaggi wasn’t going to risk being hit by a Baggi’s sedating secretion. Icicle stood up, his eyes wide as he watched Split-Claws bare his teeth. _That’s right! Show some respect!_

“Why are we here?” Frog’s voice was shaky and barely audible. Everyone turned towards Sundrop. “Well, my father is the leader of Phoenix.”

 _WHAT?!_ Frog’s eyes widened as Icicle gasped at the same time. Split-Claws could only scoff. “So you are telling me that the leader of Phoenix is a Great Maccao? I knew that weird organisation went downhill after that White Fatalis died but-“

“But what? What so bad about a Great Maccao leading Phoenix?” Sundrop cut him off, appearing somewhat mad, which wasn’t something Split-Claws thought he was capable of. “Come on, Maccao. Do you think anything can top being led by a White Fatalis? Especially not a Great Maccao!”

Suddenly Sundrop’s big eyes lit up. “But there is someone out there that’s stronger than Lightseeker! And THAT someone is who we’re looking for!” Split-Claws sucked in a sharp breath. The two other wyverns in the cave remained silent.

“So I have multiple problems with that sentence…” Split-Claws began before he was rudely interrupted. “I know it sounds crazy BUT we can do it!” Sundrop chirped, excitement drenching his voice. _What a maniac!_ “So the plan is to just _walk_ all the way to the Speartip Crag, find the thing that murdered a White Fatalis, say hi to it and then get eaten by that thing?” Split-Claws looked at the Maccao with the most unbelieving look he could muster.

“Yeah OR it tells us what we need and we can continue on with our adventure!” Split-Claws shook his head laughing as Sundrop started to glare at him in the most ridiculous way possible. “Besides what wyvern would kill four bird wyverns when all they are doing is asking it a question?” The Maccao asked him with an almost challenging tone. “Name something that wouldn’t go for an easy snack.” Split-Claws snapped back.

“Wait…what question are we talking about?” Icicle exchanged a questioning look with Frog before turning towards Sundrop. The blue-scaled bird wyvern still refused to meet Split-Claws glare. _That’ll keep you alive, Baggi._ Sundrop’s face beamed with excitement.

“The way to the New World!”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I'm trying to make up for being inactive for the past like half a year or so!  
> I got seven chapters done so far and I hope you'll enjoy them.  
> I don't know how fast updates will be after that but I will try my best!

Chapter 3

Split-Claws choked on his own saliva.

“Excuse me…WHAT?!” He managed to spit out.

“Yep!” Sundrop replied smugly. Frog and Icicle remained silent as Split-Claws desperately searched for words to express his bewilderment. “If you wanna go home, I won’t stop you.” The Maccao added, his smug grin widening. _Admit it, he’s got a point._

Split-Claws lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes at Sundrop. “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere.” The Jaggi replied simply, yet the hint of a threat didn’t go unnoticed by the other two bird wyverns in this abandoned Azuros den. Frog grimaced cowardly as Icicle winced. Sundrop was the only one who didn’t seem faced by Split-Claws’ threatening tone. _He’ll learn it soon enough._

“And how do we get to the Speartip Crag without dying? Can’t you ask your father to arrange some of his wyvern friends to fly us there?” Icicle’s voice was coming from behind the Jaggi but Split-Claws knew he had glanced at him as he had said the word ‘dying’.

Sundrop shook his head. “No but we have each other.” “That’s almost reassuring…” whispered Frog, though Split-Claws could barely hear him over his own frustration. “Since when did we agree to this?” The Jaggi growled annoyed.

There was a sudden surge of confidence in Icicle’s eyes and posture that Split-Claws didn’t like. “You said ‘we’! Great, you’re already thinking like we’re a team! I knew you’d take it well!” Icicle shot Split-Claws an amused look but there was still a hint of caution in his voice. The Jaggi bared his teeth menacingly. “Come on, you know that killing me would only risk your own death.” Split-Claws huffed non-committedly. _If only he wasn’t right…_

“Why are we doing this?” whispered Frog while shooting Sundrop a nervous glance. “That’s the ultimate goal of Phoenix. Get to the New World, learn how the wyverns live there and bring the same peace to the Old World!” The Maccao ruffled his feathers in excitement.

“That sounds interesting…” Icicle mumbled and Frog, though his gaze was still uncertain, nodded in agreement . “Yeah, like that’s going to happen!” Split-Claws scoffed. Icicle rolled his eyes. “I thought we already went over this. Come with us or die alone.” Split-Claws shrugged. “I’m only being realistic. But if this…journey…is the last thing I get to do in my life…fine! Beats hanging out with my dad.”

Frog and Icicle chuckled sympathetically. There was an unwanted surge of fondness in Split-Claws’ heart but he tried his best to shake it off. Something about the way Sundrop’s smile faded just so slightly made the Jaggi think that he didn’t quite relate to his words. The bright yellow feathers on top of the Maccao’s head twitched as a voices came closer to their hiding spot.

“The boss is going to be so mad!” “Whose idea was it to drop them in the first place?” “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that we find those brats!” _Yep, that was Madder._ No one in the Azuros den dared to move a muscle. After some time the sound of voices and rustling leaves disappeared in to the distance.

“Where should we go?” Icicle whispered barely audible. Everyone turned to look at Sundrop whose frightened expression shocked Split-Claws. _So there is something other than excitement and stupidity in those scales?_ His gaze quickly shifted to a more thoughtful one.

“So first we have to get out of the Jurassic Frontier, through the Primal Forest, over Heaven’s Mount and up the Speartip Crag.” Sundrop’s eyes sparked with excitement. “Simple as that!” The bird wyvern smiled. “Simple…for someone who knows this stupid stretch of land!” Split-Claws growled frustrated.

“Well I do!” Sundrop was so visibly pleased with himself that it made Split-Claws’ blood boil. “Is it safe to go outside?” Frog’s anxious eyes were fixed on the bushes outside the little cave. _Get me out of this dump!_ “They’re looking for us.” Icicle crawled towards the entrance. “We’ll just have to be quiet.” Sundrop whispered energetically. Split-Claws scoffed and pushed Icicle out of his way. The Baggi winced at his touch, much to Split-Claws’ liking. “Split-Claws! What are y-“ “I’ll be quiet!” Split-Claws growled. Sundrop’s smile didn’t drop.

A soft wind howled through the trees. Split-Claws peaked out of the bushes. There were no audible voices around so the Jaggi assumed that he was safe. Suddenly a Maccaohead popped out of the bushes next to him. “Are we good?” Split-Claws took a deep, annoyed breath pushing away the shock. “It seems like it.” The Jaggi growled annoyed.

“Great! Let’s go!” Sundrop pranced around the thickets as he looked around curiously. “What are you guys waiting for?” The Maccao called after them. “Didn’t we agree on being quiet?” Begrudgingly Split-Claws crept out of the bushes followed closely by Frog and Icicle. Sundrop leaped onto the tip of his tail and looked around. His eyes widened suddenly as he turned towards the others.

“We might have to run. Fast!” _Oh great._ None of the bird wyverns had to be told twice. Split-Claws hated running through the forest but his life depended on it. _Right? Ugh…what do I care? I’m gonna die out here anyways._

The sound of rapid wingbeats filled the air. Split-Claws felt his energy decreasing every step he took as his empty stomach pulsed uncomfortably beneath his scales. He jumped over a broken tree and shot a quick glance over his shoulder. Madder’s livid face would have been enough to burn down an entire forest. _No doubt he would do that._ The Rathalos struggled with his giant wings between the high trees.

“Split-Claws!” The Jaggi skidded to a halt. Split-Claws caught a glimpse of his companions under a dense set of bushes. He squeezed himself under the leaves, definitely too close to the other bird wyverns for his comfort. Split-Claws could feel Icicle’s and Frog’s nervous breathing against his reddish peach scales. Sundrop seemed a lot more calm, his stupid green feathers brushing Split-Claws’ thigh uncomfortably.

“What was that, Madder?” A feminine voice growled impatiently. “I almost had them!” Madder’s deep and threatening voice rumbled like an ominous thunder. “The boss’ son was also with them.” Split-Claws felt Sundrop’s breathing hitch. “Really? That was not part of the plan!” “That brat is going to ruin everything.” Madder growled furiously. _Wait._

“I think we should go.” whispered someone behind him. Sundrop’s voice was unusually shrill. “I think you have some explaining to do!” Split-Claws snapped while trying awkwardly to turn around in the tight space under the bushes. The feathers on top of Sundrop’s head twitched anxiously. Icicle cleared his throat noisily.

“I think we should worry more about our next meal.” Split-Claws glared at the Baggi. _Don’t think I don’t notice how nervous you get when talking to me._ “Split-Claws please…” Frog’s quiet but pleading voice took Split-Claws by surprise. The Jaggi scoffed and clawed at some of the vines blocking their exit.

Split-Claws squeezed himself out from under the bushes. Their followers were nowhere to be seen. He closed his eyes. _I hate this forest._ The smooth leaves under his feet lacking the feeling of sturdiness that the rugged stone back at home gave him. “The Primal Forest should be this way!” Split-Claws sighed and opened his eyes.

_This will be so much fun…_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Sundrop? Do you know where to hunt here?”

Split-Claws eyed the three bird wyverns a few tail-lengths in front of him suspiciously. “I know how to hunt!”, Sundrop chirped almost defensively. “He asked you for some hunting spots.”, growled Split-Claws annoyed. “Oh I’m sorry, Grumpy-Scales.” “Call me by my name.” Sundrop chuckled. “You don’t even do that.” “I do, Ma-“ Split-Claws narrowed his eyes. _He’s got a point._

The Jaggi grunted disinterested while Sundrop returned his attention to the rest of the group. Icicle was watching the green-feathered wyvern attentively. “I’m pretty sure there are some Kelbi along this shallow water-river-thingy…argh just follow me.” The wet grass under Split-Claws’ feet made a squelching sound every time they took a step. _Something’s gonna hear us._

It reminded him of home. Outside their cave there had always been swept-over water from the sea nearby. But Split-Claws wasn’t sure he actually missed his home. Well, life had been less complicated. He just had to make sure he’d return from every hunt. The Jaggi knew he wouldn’t live past his eighth hatchday but there was something disturbingly reassuring about that. He had his life figured out. But now…?

_Well I am walking to my assured death. It’s just a lot sooner than I would have expected. Argh, who knows if we’ll even reach the Speartip Crag. But surviving was never a guarantee. Not even back at home…_

“Split-Claws?” The Jaggi’s head perked up. Sundrop, Frog and Icicle were watching him expectantly. “What?”, Split-Claws growled annoyed. “We were just talking about…our pasts, I guess, and you were not paying attention, like at all!” Sundrop’s curious and energetic tone coupled with the way he felt like Frog’s big, almond-shaped eyes were staring right through the facade Split-Claws had built around his feelings made the Jaggi very uncomfortable. _It’s a wonder these three made it this old._ “I don’t have to tell you anything! Besides something’s gonna hear your obnoxious voices.” Sundrop opened his mouth but closed it shut shortly after and resorting to pout at Split-Claws. “You are such a fun-killer, you know that?”, the Maccao whispered in a somewhat upset tone. Split-Claws rolled his eyes. “You want to get eaten, go ahead.”

The group followed the green-feathered Maccao to where he had said they could hunt. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air around them. Sundrop remained silent as though he had actually considered Split-Claws’ words. Frog was shooting the Maccao a few worried glances as Icicle studied his surroundings curiously. Split-Claws opted to stay a few tail-lengths behind. Even in case the other three bird wyverns got eaten he’d still be pretty much done for. A Jaggi alone was an easy snack for any other wyvern.

Talking about wyverns, Split-Claws wondered what creatures would live here. They had left the undergrowth behind them and now there were walking across watery plains. A dense, tropical forest, the Primal Forest, was sending shivers down Split-Claws’ spine. Sure, they could make it over the plains just fine but an overgrown forest filled with dangerous wyverns would certainly be where their little trip would end. _I’m going to die anyway so what’s it matter if it happens now or when I expected to?_

Suddenly everyone stopped. Split-Claws followed their concentrated gazes. Three dainty Kelbi were nibbling on the few taller stems of grass a couple tail-lengths away from them. Frog’s eyes widened as he tried to crouch as low as he could get without his belly touching the water. Sundrop copied the Wroggi’s stance. “Get down, you two!”, he whispered loudly. Split-Claws exchanged a look with Icicle.

“Our scales are sticking out like a sore talon, Sundrop. Besides, stealth-hunting is not how we Baggi hunt. And definitely not how Jaggi take down their prey.” There was something accusing in the Baggi’s tone as he spoke that last sentence. Split-Claws huffed. Frog grabbed his own forearm with the other salamander-like paw. A flicker of insecurity surged through his eyes.

Split-Claws redirected his attention to the small group of Kelbi. _Rathalos’ dung!_ The dainty herbivores had noticed them. “They are getting away!”, Split-Claws barked before rushing past his companions.

Frog yelped in surprise and Icicle followed the Jaggi close on his heels. The frightened Kelbi leaped and bounced a lot more quickly through the tall, wet grass than Split-Claws had anticipated. The plains back at home never grew this tall…or annoying.

Something splashed in the water behind him but Split-Claws ignored the possibly threatening sound. _Better be one of those dorks!_ Large stems of grass kept getting caught around his legs, slowing the Jaggi down immensely. _For Fatalis’ sake! How is anyone supposed to hunt in here?!_

All of a sudden the Kelbi turned swiftly on their heel and dashed past Split-Claws. The Jaggi tried to halt but he slipped on the wet grass and his body splashed into the watery floor beneath him. Split-Claws barked furiously as he watched his prey disappear in between the tall, thick grass.

“Are you okay, Split-Claws?”, someone yelled from further away. The Jaggi let out a frustrated growl and heaved himself up. Cold water dripped down his chin, claws and tail and he was absolutely covered in mud. The tufts of white fur growing on his back and head were completely drenched.

Fatalis’ sake, has he ever felt more miserable? _Think happy thoughts, Split-Claws!_ The Jaggi clenched his eyes shut before letting a sarcastic chuckle leave his mouth. _I’m pathetic. Not like there’s anything happy to think about._

“Split-Claws?” Something about this way too excited voice gave the Jaggi a headache. Reluctantly Split-Claws opened his eyes. Sundrop was staring at him with the usual twinkle in his big eyes. Frog and Icicle pushed their way through the thick grass to where they were standing. Split-Claws frowned and shook himself.

“Hey!”, Sundrop screeched as a couple of droplets hit his feathers, covering his face with his claws. “And no one thought it was a good idea to chase the Kelbi?”, Split-Claws growled, his deeper than usual voice signalling an obvious threat. “They surprised us as much as it did you.”, Icicle responded annoyed. Split-Claws huffed and turned away.

“Uhm, guys?” The Jaggi, Baggi and Maccao all turned their attention to where the quiet voice had originated from. Frog was holding apart some of the tall grass, revealing a half-eaten corpse of an Aptonoth. Its rips were sticking out of the big hole in its belly but it would probably be enough to feed all of them. Split-Claws eyed the body suspiciously as the others began tearing at the meat. _It’s been recently caught._ “Come on, Split-Claws! You must be starving!”, Sundrop exclaimed loudly. Split-Claws ignored the urge to shush him and reluctantly gave in to the paining hunger and took a bite.

_We’ll be in so much trouble. I can sense it!_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A chilly wind swept over Split-Claws’ scales, making him shiver. It was such a stark contrast to the still warm corpse he was eating from. _It’s still relatively fresh…_ The Jaggi narrowed his eyes and took in his surroundings. Sundrop licked the blood of his lips and shot Icicle a gleeful smile. The edge of the Baggi’s mouth twitched upward in response. Only Frog managed to look somewhat weary of the situation.

Split-Claws scanned the tall grass around them. Beside the croaking of toads and the eventual chirp of a bird there were no suspicious sounds. Yet the peach-coloured wyvern still felt watched. Split-Claws turned his head. Was there a pair of unfamiliar eyes hidden behind the long stems of grass? Split-Claws blinked. It was gone.

The tall grass bowed in the chilly breeze. Split-Claws let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “What’s wrong, Split-Claws?” The Jaggi flinched as a quiet voice interrupted his concentration. Split-Claws turned to face Frog, who was looking up at him with a worry-filled expression. _I should tell them._

“OOooh! Does our beloved Grumpy-Scales have something on his mind?”, Sundrop cooed, amusement drenching his voice. Split-Claws let out an annoyed sigh. _Please someone just come and eat him._ Icicle apparently thought it was an appropriate time to chuckle. Split-Claws growled and turned away. _These idiots!_

Then he froze.

Three pairs of eyes were watching him intently. No…make that four.

Intense, bright yellow irises were glaring at him. Icicle was the first to follow the Jaggi’s widened eyes. “Are you enjoying yourselves?” A deep, threatening growl rolled over them. Split-Claws felt the white strands of fur on the top of his head and lower back rise up. His frills were twitching anxiously. He saw Sundrop frown and mouth ‘run’.

The other three bird wyverns obliged happily. Split-Claws felt his heart pound heavily in his chest. The sound of water splashing filled the air. _FATALIS’ SAKE! I’M GOING TO DIE!_ These couple of words ran on repeat in his head. His feet were sore but Split-Claws’ recent meal had replenished his stamina.

 _This is it, yeah?_ The Jaggi forced himself to look forward. Maybe it was the adrenaline pumping through his veins but Split-Claws was surprised at how determined he was to run away from the Tigrex. With clenched teeth and a rapidly beating heart, Split-Claws dashed through the tall grass. Somewhere in the depths of his heart, he silently prayed for the safety of his companions. Panicked chirps stung the Jaggi’s ears as their loud pursuit scared the native wildlife.

The Tigrex’ panting seemed to come ever so slowly closer, adding to Split-Claws increasing panic. Icicle disappeared in the dark yellow grass next to him and the Jaggi had lost sight of the other two quite some time ago. He didn’t know how long he’s been running for. But Split-Claws knew that although he had a great amount of stamina, so did the Tigrex.

Slowly but surely the Jaggi noticed that the grass around them was getting shorter. But how were they going to outrun a Tigrex and find a place to hide? Split-Claws wished he could close his eyes for just a moment but the adrenaline kept him going. The sinking sun reflected inconveniently off the still water that covered most of the grassy expanse.

There was a loud splash somewhere behind him. Split-Claws turned his head. Amber scales flickered through the tall stems. This also seemed to have caught the huge Tigrex’ attention, who charged to where the sudden noise had originated from.

Before Split-Claws could really process what happened, he lost every sense of his usual self. _I only have one shot at this!_

The Jaggi buried his claws as deep in the ground as he could, turning on his heel and dashing forward. His gaze was fixed on the two wyverns a few Aptonoth-lenghts in front of him. Frog had covered his eyes with his paws as the Tigrex rushed towards the helpless Wroggi. Split-Claws closed his eyes shut, gathered all his strength and hurled himself forward.

He collided with something sturdy, knocking the air out of his lungs. The Jaggi felt his claw bore into something wet. A horrifying gurgle shattered his ears.

After what seemed like an eternity Split-Claws hit the ground. The cold water drenched the few tufts of fur on his body. Split-Claws heaved himself on his feet and took a few shaky steps forward, blocking Frog from the Tigrex.

A gruesome, bleeding hole marked the spot where the Jaggi’s claw had made contact. And where one of the Tigrex’ glaring, yellow eyes had used to be. Split-Claws barked threateningly as the flying wyvern turned to face them. A surprised whimper set itself apart from the tense silence. Split-Claws snarled furiously as the Tigrex bared his teeth, blood oozing out of its wound and dripping down its cheek.

A sudden gush of wind broke their intense stand-off. The Tigrex roared in pain as an Azure Rathalos sunk his venomous talons into its back. After the initial shock ebbed away Split-Claws finally came back to his senses.

_What in Fatalis’ name just happened?!_

After a couple of heartbeats he turned his head away from the two larger flying wyvern’s bloody fight. Frog was staring up at him wide-eyed. _Did I really just-?_ Split-Claws looked away. “We need to get away.”, the Jaggi murmured quietly. Frog nodded while heaving himself up.

Behind them the Azure Rathalos buried his fangs into the Tigrex throat. While Frog freezed up, Split-Claws urged him to start running. “Frog? Split-Claws?” “We’re on our way!”, the Jaggi yelled back. His legs were tired but he kept on running through the thick grass. But Split-Claws wasn’t really paying much attention to where he was going.

 _I saved Frog’s life._ In his mind the picture of the Tigrex’ blazing, yellow eye repeated itself over and over again. _I risked my own life doing so…_ Split-Claws halted abruptly. Beside him Frog struggled to do the same. The Wroggi slowly turned around to face the other bird wyvern.

Split-Claws refused to meet his gaze instead contenting himself at staring at nothing in particular. “I-you…”, Frog stuttered, his paw gripping his other forearm anxiously. He cleared his throat and gulped. “You saved my life, Split-Claws…T-thank you!”, the Wroggi whispered nervously.

 _I did…_ Split-Claws stayed quiet, still refusing to meet his gaze. “And you risked your own life! Split-Claws, I don’t know how I will ever repay that debt!”, Frog continued a little louder this time. Split-Claws looked down before taking a couple steps forward so that he was next to the Wroggi. “There’s nothing to repay, Frog. But please don’t tell the others about it. They’ll just tease me about it.” “Split-Claws…”

“Come on, let’s go.”


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

“Oh great, he chased us the wrong direction.”, grumbled Sundrop as he observed the now larger distance to their next destination.

The looming threat that was the Primal Forest still managed to send shivers down Split-Claws’ spine. A victorious roar ruffled the grass around them. _Seems like our hunter has become the hunted._ Split-Claws mentally slapped himself for that awful joke.

Frog and him had reunited with the other two and huddled close together under a particularly thick bush. Their sudden closeness was honestly suffocating to the Jaggi. Especially now since he’d risked his life to save Frog. Split-Claws sincerely didn’t know how to handle this unexpected development.

The Maccao’s bright yellow feathers ruffled in excitement. “Do you guys think it’s safe?”, he whispered loudly. Through the branches they watched as the Azure Rathalos flew overhead, dragging away his newly killed prey. Split-Claws still vividly remembered the dangerous glint in the Tigrex one remaining, blazing yellow eye. He bowed his head. Blood stained his left claws.

 _Or is it one claw? I mean it is split in half. So basically two claws, right? Argh, who cares about that? I have other things to worry about!_ “What happened to your claw, Split-Claws?” The Jaggi looked up. Sundrop’s big eyes were fixed on the blood. _So I guess it depends on how you look at it._ Split-Claws opened his mouth only to remember that he had sworn never to tell anyone about what happened.

“It’s from the Aptonoth.”, the Jaggi grumbled non-chalantly. Sundrop narrowed his eyes and leaned down to sniff the blood-stained claw.

“Hey, cut it out, weirdo!”, Split-Claws barked in disgust and jerked his split claw away. Sundrop’s face was certainly way to close to his. But Split-Claws was not going to back away like a coward. A defiant snarl tugged his lips upward, revealing his teeth. Sundrop’s ridiculous, suspicious expression annoyed him like nothing else.

“It smells like Tigrex. Tigrex’ blood.”, the Maccao pointed out, deepening his usually relatively high-pitched voice for dramatic effect. “What do you know what Tigrex blood smells like.”, Split-Claws retorted though he wished he had a better excuse to get him out of this situation. “Maccao’s have a greater sense of smell than other similar bird wyverns.” Icicle’s voice carried a slightly curious hint in it. Split-Claws spared a glance at Frog who was quietly staring off into nothing.

 _At least it was Frog. If it were Sundrop the entirety of the Old World would know._ “Fine…the Tigrex got a little too close for comfort.”, Split-Claws growled, shooting Sundrop a significant look.

The Maccao’s big eyes dramatically widened before he jerked his head away. Split-Claws almost allowed himself to smile but he held it in. _No need for them to think they won me over._ The Jaggi pushed the others out his way while leaving the bush’s safety. “Come on. We can’t hide under there forever.”, he barked impatiently.

“Reeaaaally? Do we haaaave to?”, Sundrop whined, “I was almost getting cozy and the sun is setting! Come back inside!” Split-Claws watched the ever reddening sky. Oh what has his life come to?

With an annoyed huff, he crawled back under the bush. There was barely enough room for him to curl his tail around his body without smacking the others. He shrugged. _Why not?_ “Hey!”, Icicle barked as Split-Claws’ tail collided with the back of his head. The Jaggi let out a contented chuckle before closing his eyes. A smug smile appeared on his face. For a reason unfamiliar to him, Split-Claws was oddly content with himself. He couldn’t even recall ever falling asleep so peacefully.

Though that peaceful feeling didn’t last long.

As soon as he stirred awake Split-Claws mentally chided himself for getting to comfortable with the others.

Who cares if he risked his own life to save someone else? It’s not like there was much worth to it anyways. Split-Claws huffed in annoyance. He scanned the other wyverns through narrowed eyes. Sundrop’s bright green feathers rose peacefully with every breath he took. He looked so much more calm and collected in his sleep it almost managed to frighten Split-Claws. There were no traces of the Maccao’s usual annoying and energetic personality. Icicle and Frog on the other claw possessed a lot more anxious looking sleeping forms.

A sudden jolt of realisation hit Split-Claws. _I’ve only known them for a day. Hm…Compose yourself, Split-Claws! Don’t get weak!_ A peak through the thin but dense branches told him that the sun hadn’t quite risen yet. Split-Claws frowned. _Great._

He could just walk away. Just like that. But he shouldn’t. He knew that. Split-Claws rested his head on the seemingly only dry patch of land in this swamp-like stretch. He couldn’t leave. Not if he wanted to survive. But survival had never been his primary concern. Sure he tried his best not to die but he was never really worried about it. There was something very securing about having a whole pack swarming out for a hunt only to hopefully return and not get trampled to death. The cave he lived in was secure. Only his ever so slowly arriving eighth hatchday threatened his life. But he never cared about. It seemed so far away. You never really realize that time is passing by until it’s too late.

 _Fatalis’ sake, what made you so sentimental?! Whatever is going on is just a little adventure! Nothing fancy, nothing exciting…_ It only turned his oh-so carefully planned life upside down. And Split-Claws didn’t know how to cope with that.

“You’re already awake?” Frog’s soft voice startled him. “What do you want?”, Split-Claws growled quietly refusing to look at the Wroggi. “You just errm…” Frog stared wide-eyed at his side profile. _Don’t show them your weak side. Don’t let yourself get close to them._ “Stop staring, you creep.”, Split-Claws hissed coldly. Frog closed his mouth and turned away. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be bothering you.”, he murmured quietly. The Wroggi rested his head on the flattened, yellowish grass and closed his almond-shaped eyes.

Split-Claws decided not to go back to sleep.

He wasn’t going to let them see him in such a vulnerable state.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how far I've gotten with the story while I was gone. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter done so please don't expect regular updates. Anyways, love you all!

Chapter 7

Split-Claws was mindlessly rubbing the inbetween of his split claw.

“My sister was sooo furious with us! I mean I get it, but it wasn’t our fault that Teal rejected her. Like, what was she thinking?! He’s a Zinogre!” Sundrop erupted in laughter again as he told them something or another eh- Split-Claws wasn’t really paying attention.

After two days worth of travelling they had finally left the swampy steppe behind them. The grass gradually turned greener and shorter. It made Split-Claws feel exposed but he also wasn’t fond of the ever-looming threat of a hiding predator. The air seemed fresher too.

“Hey Grumpy-Scales! Do you also have so many siblings?”, Sundrop chirped curiously. “Of course I do.”, Split-Claws grumbled annoyed. “Do you guys really? I only have two sisters!” “Well we weren’t raised in some weird cult.”, the Jaggi retorted harshly.

“Hey! Phoenix is not some weird cult! We are a peaceful organisation with a grand plan.”Sundrop raised his chin and defiantly trotted past Split-Claws. The Jaggi shook his head in annoyance. “Yea, but I don’t think you ever told us exactly why?”, Icicle tuned in. Sundrop turned around halting abruptly. Split-Claws just managed to not walk right into the green-feathered wyvern.

“Why what?”, Sundrop asked obliviously. Icicle exchanged a short glance with Frog.

“Why did your father need us to go visit some mysterious entity. I mean, don’t you think it’s a little dangerous? It killed a White Fatalis! No…THE White Fatalis, Lightseeker, the saviour of the Old World!” Split-Claws slightly tilted his head. _What’s gotten into Icicle?_

“And he expects four young bird wyverns to just walk their way from halfway across the continent!” Icicle breathed heavily before recomposing himself. There was a certain panic in the Baggi’s eyes that Split-Claws recognised from that time he almost killed him. Frog brushed the blue-scaled wyvern’s tail with his own, eyeing him with a worry-filled expression.

Sundrop’s gaze fell. Anxiety flickered in his big, pale yellow eyes, a rather unusual occurrence. “Actually ermm…this wasn’t really part of the plan.”, the Maccao murmured, his tone nervous. “What do you mean?”, Icicle urged him on. “I don’t know, it’s just…I acted a little recklessly and yea…it doesn’t matter! Can we just not talk about it? It’s really not that important!”

Split-Claws was taken aback by Sundrop’s words.

He had always seen him as just some obnoxious ball of feathers and excitement but there really was some humility behind his usual stupid grin and his big eyes. “I do think that it’s important.”, Split-Claws growled, taking a step closer to Sundrop. _That idiot is hiding something!_ The Maccao’s eyes widened as he cowered in fear. Split-Claws bared his teeth. He wasn’t really sure where this sudden anger stemmed from. Something in his mind had clicked but Split-Claws couldn’t figure out what. And it made him mad. But some of that resentment was not just directed at Sundrop. _He is just a annoying ball of excitement! Nothing else!_

“Split-Claws! Don’t!” Frog’s panicked voice broke his train of thought.

Split-Claws stepped backwards, allowing the Maccao to straighten his posture. Sundrop watched him through fear-filled eyes. Icicle looked like someone had paralyzed him and Frog took a tentative step forward.

“If Sundrop doesn’t want to talk about it it’s okay. We can’t change our situation now anyway, right?”, the Wroggi spoke in a careful but assured voice. His confidence seemed to vanish however as he noticed Split-Claws threatening glare. “He’s right.”, Icicle spoke up.

He closed the distance between him and Sundrop and playfully nudged his shoulder. “I’m really sorry, Sundrop.” The Maccao’s eyes lit up. “Don’t worry, Icicle. We can do this!” He turned his head to look at Split-Claws. “Together!”, Sundrop added carefully. The Jaggi could only roll his eyes. _It’s not like I have a choice!_

“At this pace we’ll never get there.”, Split-Claws huffed. Sundrop sighed, trotting after him. “Why are you always so grumpy, Split-Claws? Why don’t you just relax a little?”, the Maccao called after Split-Claws.

“This is not a joke, Sundrop! We could all die! We are all probably going to die! So no, Sundrop, I’m not going to relax.” “Argh come on. No one’s going to die as long as we stick together.”, Sundrop retorted defiantly. “I know you’ve been pampered your entire life but the _real_ world is a lot less fun then you might think it is.”, Split-Claws growled, his patience slowly dwindling with each of Sundrop’s stupid words.

“I AM taking this very seriously! Maybe you are not taking US seriously!” Split-Claws took a deep breath. _Calm down…_ “You’re missing the point, Sundrop.” “I-!”

“CAN YOU GUYS STOP ARGUING?” Split-Claws and Sundrop turned around simultaneously, stopping once more. Icicle mustered both of them with an annoyed glare. Frog nervously gripped his paw, refusing to meet their gazes.

“I get it, this is a very unfortunate turn of events but we’ll just have to make the best of it. There’s no turning back now! And can’t we just please _please_ get along?”, the Baggi pleaded. Split-Claws lifted his chin in defiance. “I just really hate all of you! And I’m not just gonna act like I actually care about any of you.”, he growled coldly. “Now hurry up. We’re still a day away from the Primal Forest.”

No one replied. _Unbelievable! Who do they think they are?_

As the sun went down the air became thicker. No one had talked since their argument. Split-Claws greatly appreciated this silence but the impending feeling of hunger made him realize he’d have to talk to them again sooner or later. Fatalis’ sake, his mood had just started to lighten a little bit.

“Split-Claws? We’re setting up camp here.” Split-Claws turned around. Frog, Icicle and Sundrop had taken shelter under a large broken tree. The Jaggi sniffed the air. He looked for a hint of a fight that had torn the tree down but fortunately there was nothing.

Split-Claws climbed up the stump and curled his tail around his lying form. He lifted his head, taking in the beautiful night sky.

It reminded him of all the times he used to watch the stars with his older brother Eagle. He’d told him something about zodiac signs and how the wyverns living in the Tundra and Desert cherished them. Split-Claws never really understood why.

Eagle also told him that he was a Taurus. Split-Claws also didn’t quite know what to do with that information. Eagle himself was a Leo. But his late brother couldn’t tell him what it all meant.

 _Icicle probably does…but I’m for sure not going to ask him. Apache should also know…_ His heart fluttered. Fatalis’ sake he only ever met her once. Split-Claws rested his head on the scratchy wood. He’s probably never going to see her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I just decided to throw in some fun facts in down here. I'm really into astrology so I couldn't help myself from mentioning it oof. Also I've been thinking of how our four main characters voices would sound so here we go  
> Frog (Pisces) - Blue from Rio  
> Sundrop (Sagittarius) - Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls  
> Icicle (Aries) - Nick Wilde from Zootopia  
> Split-Claws (Taurus) - Namjoon from BTS (now I can't get the image of Split-Claws singing Expensive Girl out of my head...great)


End file.
